The correct adjustment of thrust forces which act onto the ski boot which is to be clamped in the binding is generally associated with repeated efforts. This is particularly complicated in the case of so-called rental ski bindings, because here adjustments to different ski boot sizes are necessarily frequent, in individual cases are even daily repeated.
Adjusting devices have not presently become known. Only so-called installation teachings for determining the arrangement of ski bindings on the upper surface of skis have become known. These known devices have support surfaces for receiving a ski boot, at the length of which the arrangement of the ski bindings is to take place, wherein said support surfaces are movable relative to one another and wherein an indicating device is also provided, by means of which the relative position of the installation teaching with respect to the ski can be determined. Such devices are described for example in Canadian Pat. No. 733 258 and in French OS No. 2 240 751. Devices for so-called thrust teachings are described for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,857,186 and 3,987,553.
The invention has now the purpose of providing an adjusting device of the above-mentioned type, which does away with both a repeated effort to achieve the correct adjustment and also determines in every case a correct thrust force which corresponds with the ski boot to be adjusted.
The set purpose is inventively attained by providing a rail with a slide, wherein for receiving the ski boot both the rail and also the slide each have a support surface thereon, and by providing on the rail at least a first row of markings, and an indicator on the slide, the slide being movable selectively into a first indicating position, and by providing parallel with respect to the longitudinal extent of the heel holder, preferably on the upper surface of the ski a second row of markings and a mark on a carriage of the heel holder, through which the latter can be adjusted in longitudinal direction of the ski and can be moved into a second indicating position, wherein for a correctly adjusted thrust force, the values of the first and second indicating positions (in the two rows of markings) correspond.
The inventive construction assures a simple, time and work saving adjustment to different length ski boots, wherein at the same time the necessary thrust force, with which the ski boot is to be held between the two ski binding parts, is also determined. For this, only the values of the two indicating positions (in the two rows of markings) must correspond with one another.